Dragon Ball LU
by Shadeslayer9
Summary: After a young Saiyan, named Kiron, is teleported to another universe, he is in for a big surprise. With stronger allies and enemies, he has to learn to adjust to his surroundings, and go against everything he was taught. (Based off Dragon Ball Xenoverse and DB and DBZ)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fate's Cruel Gift

"Why… Are… There…So… Many… DAMN… TREES!" said a voice as they smacked every tree during their rapid descent towards the ground. 'OW, OW, OW OWWWWW! ' they roared as branches snapped at their face.

His head hit the ground with a loud thud. With the breath knocked out of him and pain erupting through his entire body, he fell unconscious.

The Saiyan's golden eyes slowly drifted opened. His sleek, black hair was covered in leaves and tree sap. He looked down at his ripped clothing. The gold and black robes he that were given to him from his master were terribly torn. The Saiyan swore under his breath.

The Saiyan stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves from what remained of his clothing. He began to look around. "What happened to the scouter…" the Saiyan said to himself. He looked around where he had landed and to his dismay, found the metal contraption snapped in two pieces.

Horror struck the young Saiyan. 'I can't contact Trunks, Harrouto or Arissa,' he thought, 'I can't go home.' The Saiyan sat down on a tree stump. Fear gripped him. 'They won't be able to find me. They can't track my position because the scouters broken and I didn't use a scroll to get here.' The Saiyan's fear suddenly turned to hunger. 'If I'm stuck here, I might as well make myself at home.'

The Saiyan walked to a nearby lake. A couple fish swam through the crystal clear water. He swiftly undressed until he was only in his boxers and jumped in. The cool water refreshed the Saiyan and calmed him slightly. After floating in the water for a bit, he began catching fish with his hands. After about ten minutes, he had a dozen fish.

The Saiyan climbed out of the lake and laid the fish down on the ground. He laid down on the ground for a little bit. After he dried off, he swiftly got dressed in the clothing that was the least damaged, his shirt, pants, and socks.

The Saiyan left the fish by the shore to get some dried branches and leaves to make a fire. After searching for a couple minutes, he found a sufficient amount. Upon returning, he saw a small child, dragging an enormous fish. The Saiyan looked at the child as they walked over to where his fish were. The child looked at it for a second before sitting down next to them. The Saiyan walked over to the child.

The Saiyan smiled as he walked over to the child. "That's a big fish you got their kid," he said. "Oh thanks," said the little boy. Weirdly enough the child had a tail, just like the Saiyan had. The Saiyan's face whitened. Slowly he asked, "What's your name kid?" "I'm Goku," said the child. All the blood drained from the Saiyan's face. 'Goku. Oh my God. I'm really far back. Too far.'

"What's your name mister?" Goku asked. "Kiron" the Saiyan said, half in his own thoughts. "Nice to meet you mister. What are you doing out here?" the kid asked. "Camping" Kiron lied. "Neat" said Goku. "I was going to cook the fish here if you wanted me to help you." Kiron said. "No thanks," Goku replied, "I can do it when I get home." The older Saiyan nodded. "Well I hope to see you around mister." Goku said. The child waved goodbye and walked away with the giant fish.

After eating half of the fish, Kiron climbed a tree and laid on a large branch. 'What am I going to do? I'm not supposed to be here,' the Saiyan thought, 'I guess I'll talk to Kami tomorrow. Maybe he can help me. If he's even the guardian of Earth in this world.' And with that, the Saiyan fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: History of Kiron

Kiron awoke to the sound of a car coming down a dirt road. After rubbing his eyes, he descended from the tree to investigate. As he hid in a bush near the car, he saw Goku appear form the trees, dragging another fish. The car skidded to a halt, however the momentum kept it going and the car hit Goku. Kiron flinched as he saw the child fly through the air. Even though he knew how the events were going to play out, he still felt as if he should stop the event.

Goku rose from the ground and said something. Kiron was too far away to hear what he said, but knew exactly what he was saying. After a few words from Goku, he picked the car and threw it. The impact blew off two of the wheels.

A blue-haired, teenage girl emerged from the driver's window with a pistol. She emptied the clip into young Goku. Each one hit their target, but did nothing to affect the boy. Kiron smiled. 'Perks of being a Saiyan' he thought.

The two had a short conversation and then left. Kiron smiled, 'I should keep an eye on him. This may not be my timeline, but I should still treat it as such. But now, to Kami's.' He put his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared.

A split second later, he arrived at Kami's look out. 'For all that is good in the world, please don't let Mr. Popo be a homicidal lunatic,' the Saiyan thought. Kiron and Harrouto once traveled to a universe where people were a lot more aggressive, stupid, and funny.

After a couple minutes of standing in silence, Mr. Popo appeared. Kiron crossed his fingers. "Greetings Mr. Popo," the Saiyan said, "How are you?" "Very good," he said nodding. The Saiyan released his breath, relived that he wasn't going to have to deal with an insane Mr. Popo.

Before he could ask another question, Kiron asked "Where is Kami, I need to speak with him urgently. "May I ask who you are and how you know Kami and myself?" "I will explain all of it when both of you are here," the Saiyan said. Mr. Popo nodded and went back through the doorway of the lookout.

The Saiyan waited for a little while. While he was waiting, he was twirling his tail with his fingers. Eventually, Mr. Popo and the Namekian reappeared in the door way. The Saiyan stood up. He bowed his head in greeting to them. "Hello Kami." The Namekian looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know who we are and where this place is?" he asked. "It's a long story and if you give me some of your time I will tell you everything." Kiron said. Kami hesitated for a minute before saying, "Come in, we will talk in the dining room."

The Saiyan followed the two into the dining room, passing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber along the way. When they were all seated, Kiron began his story.

"If you would so kindly hold all questions till the end, this story is a long and confusing one. My name is Kiron, I am a Saiyan from another universe. I am part of a group called the time patrollers. Our job is to go through history and correct any changes that may have occurred. From stopping a god from destroying history to destroying wormholes taking bad guys. We have an entire organization of warriors ready to stop all evil.

"We recently decided to experiment on how we could travel to more places. Until recently, we were traveling only in our universe. After some testing, we found out how to travel to other universes and other worlds. My partners and I were voluntary test subjects. We successfully traveled between multiple universes, worlds, and timelines.

Everything was fine until yesterday. My boss and I were about to try out one more scouter, when it suddenly malfunctioned. And that is how I ended up here. Upon crashing here, my scouter broke, thereby, eliminating all connection with my group. So I came here to ask for help." Kiron concluded.

The three of them sat in silence. Kami eventually spoke up. "If what you say is true, does that mean you know what is going to happen in the future?" Kiron nodded his head. Kami looked at Mr. Popo. "What do you suggest we do?" Kami asked. "I don't really know." Kiron replied, "I know that I'm trapped here indefinitely. There are an infinite amount of universes I can be in. It could take my team decades before they can find me. So I came to you to ask what I should do here. With my extensive knowledge of what is going to happen. I could slip up and say something that can ruin someone's life or help save one."

Kami thought for a moment. "What I think, is that you should try to make this world as good as possible. You said you corrected time in your world no? So do that here. If something doesn't match your timeline, fix it. That is all the advice I can give you." The Saiyan nodded. "Thank you for helping."

After saying goodbye, the Saiyan returned to the woods he was in before. As he arrived, he heard a scream. He looked towards the sky to see Bulma in the talons of a pterodactyl. A few seconds later, Goku was soaring towards it, on his power-pole. He landed a kick to the dino's chest and it dropped Bulma. Goku had landed, but too far away from Bulma. She screamed as she began plummeting towards the ground.

Without thinking, Kiron raced towards her. She fell directly into his arms. As soon as he caught her, he out her down and ran. Bulma yelled for him to come back. He kept running. He heard a faint 'thank you'.

The Saiyan flew up to a nearby peak, looking down at the two. The wind blew and his hair fell into his eyes. After brushing it out of the way, he watched as the two walked away, to begin their journey, that now, Kiron was apart of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Master Roshi

A/N: I rarely do these but I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have read this. I also wanted to let you all know that I do except requests for characters if I can implement them in the story. One of the characters was suggested by RanfanFan. Hope you all enjoy!

Kiron watched intently as Goku fought a bipedal bear with a sword attack a turtle he and Bulma were escorting. The bear swung his sword rapidly at the young Saiyan, but to no avail. As soon as the bear was done with his assault, Goku leapt up and punched the bear right in-between his eyes. The bear fell to the ground with a thud.

After talking amongst themselves for a minute, they set off towards the water. When they were a good distance away, Kiron flew down to where the bear lay. As he landed, the bear rose. The bear roared, "I'M GONNA KILL THE RUNT!" The bandit began to charge after Goku. 'That never happened…' Kiron thought. He teleported in front of the bear.

The bear gave him a menacing look. "OUT OF THE WAY PUNK!" he roared. Kiron didn't budge. The bear roared in anger and swung his sword at the Saiyan. Kiron teleported just above the bear to deliver a skull crushing blow with his foot. The bear crumpled to the ground. 'I don't understand. Goku's punch should have killed him. How did he get up?' The Saiyan detected the power level of the younger Saiyan. To his surprise, he found out that Goku was actually stronger here, at this age, then he was in his world. 'Strange,' Kiron thought.

Kiron flew after them. He found them waiting by the beach. The turtle had disappeared from sight. Kiron landed amongst the trees. He swiftly climbed the tree closest to him. The Saiyan perched himself on a thick branch and waited.

Eventually the turtle came back, this time with a man on his back. 'Roshi,' Kiron thought smiling. Master Roshi had agreed to train Kiron when he was first introduced to the time patrollers. Kiron felt a pang of sadness. All the memories he shared with these people didn't exist. None of them would know who he was.

Kiron snapped back into reality when Goku zipped past him. The startled Saiyan tumbled off the branch. With a loud thud, he fell unconscious.

Kiron's eyes drifted open. 'I really need to stop hitting my head. I'll get stronger, but probably have some head trauma… like Goku.' The Saiyan looked around. He was in a bedroom. Before he could process what was happening, someone entered the room. The short, elderly man that he once called 'Master' stood next to him. "You took quite a fall there boy. Surprised you didn't break your neck." "Strong bones. Drank a lot of milk growing up." Kiron replied. The elder smiled. "How are you feeling now?" "Fine," the Saiyan replied, "I should get going…" Master Roshi crossed his arms and guarded the door. "Not until you tell me why you were up in that tree spying on us."

The Saiyan decided he should lie, he didn't feel like explaining everything to the man. He knew he wouldn't believe him. "I saw a group of people gathering on a beach, I was just curious as to what was going on." The elder stared at him for a moment. Kiron feared Master Roshi saw through the lie. It was kind of hard to tell with the shades he wore. Eventually, Roshi spoke. "I guess that makes sense." The Saiyan released his breath. "So what were you doing out in the woods?" Roshi asked. "Camping." Kiron lied again. He hated lying to his master and best friend, yet he had to keep his mouth shut.

Kiron remembered one of his lessons with his group. All of them were ten at the time. He remembered Trunks drilling this one rule into their head. "Time patrollers NEVER speak about what they do. They NEVER tell whoever they're with who they are and what they are doing. It can disturb the natural balance of time. Time travel is dangerous. Don't ever experiment or try anything with time without an expert involved."

"Is anyone in there? Hello?" Master Roshi's voice snapped Kiron out of his memories. "Sorry. Blanked out," he responded to the elder. "I asked what your name was." "Vex" the Saiyan responded. Another lie. "Well Vex, I think you should stay here for a bit. Don't think you should go spying on people for a while. Especially teenage girls." Kiron's face flushed. 'Same old Roshi.'

Kiron rested for the rest of the day. Dozing in and out of sleep. He kept being awoken by the same reoccurring nightmare.

 _His mortal enemy stood before him. Each and every one of his friends lay dead before him. The Saiyan cried out in agony and sadness. The figure walked forward. "See what your power can do. You can join me, create a new world. Even if you don't, the results will remain the same. Your immense power will ultimately kill them all._

The Saiyan's eyes flew open. It was the middle of the night. 'That nightmare felt so real… But at the same time, it's impossible. If Planet Vegeta was still around, I would be considered a low-class Saiyan. There's no way I can harness as much power as I did in the dream. Then again Goku did. And who was that guy? He looked familiar but I don't think I ever met him before.' He shook off the feeling and got up. He swiftly left the house.

The Saiyan quickly got undressed and jumped in the water. 'I need to follow Goku. If he gets into any trouble while I'm not around, it could be bad. I wonder why his power level is so high yet he couldn't kill bear thief?' The Saiyan swam around for a bit before returning to land. He laid down on the lawn and gazed off into the night sky. Stars dotted the sky along with the crescent moon. 'That's not going to be here for long. In a couple years Roshi is going to blow it up. Better enjoy it while I can.' When he dried off, he got dressed again.

When morning came around, the Saiyan awoke to the sound of two voices from downstairs. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and left the room. Upon descending the stairs, he saw, not only Master Roshi, but another woman… in his arms. 'FANFAN!' the Saiyan thought, 'As far as I know, Master Roshi did something that extended his life. In return, he couldn't have relations with women. Did he reject the offer? No, he must've found a loophole or something.' Kiron pushed the thought out of his head.

He walked over and sat at the table. They both smiled and nodded a good morning to him. He grunted in response.

For the next hour, the three of them ate and made small talk. Lies flowed from Kiron like a downhill river. Almost every question asked was met with a lie. After all this was done, Kiron shook the couples hands and left. 'Time to track down Goku.'


End file.
